Recently, customers of construction machinery heavy equipment, such as a wheel loader, demand mounting of a weighing system. The weighing system means a system for displaying information, such as weight applied to a bucket during an excavation or loading operation using the wheel loader, the total weight of work, and the amount of work for each customer/vehicle, so that a driver easily recognizes the information.
An existing front monitor and monitor for a side rearview camera mounted in construction machinery, such as a wheel loader, has a small size, so that the monitors are insufficient to display all of the information demanded by a user. Accordingly, a monitor used for only the weighing system has been mounted in most of the recently produced wheel loaders.
However, the monitor for the weighing system is not used for other functions, except for excavation and loading operations, so that the monitor does not exhibit any function in a normal driving state, and the monitor uses a separate controller, thereby increasing manufacturing costs. Further, vehicle information is displayed only through the front monitor and the monitor for the rearview camera, and front state information and the like, which a user additionally demands, is excluded from the vehicle information currently displayed to a driver due to a limitation in a size of the monitor.
Accordingly, development of a screen display method capable of improving user convenience and providing more information by more efficiently using a monitor provided at a wheel loader has been demanded.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.